Please don't leave me
by ICE QUEEN RULER
Summary: Ryoma and Tesuka are going out. But what happens when Ryoma over hears something after nationals. He leaves japan afterwards, but not alone. Warning lot of yaoi moments. Multiple parings. Not all revolving RYOxTESUKA. People who dont like dont read. its your choice you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1: Sneak Peek

**Okay** this is just a sneak peek of my story pm and review if u like and let. Me know oh sorry for any grammar mistakes my computer is being wacky

i do not own prince of tennis what so ever

* * *

Tezuka looked at Ryoma with loving eyes he took him in he loved everything about him. His looks, his hair, how he would get all excited when he finds all those certain places were he loves to be touched. Yes at first he thought no better of him if being a brat he even cheated on him with a couple of girls when they barley started going out. You see he only went out with him so he can tutor, nature him and also earn his trust. It was all for the team to go to nationals.

Flashback

Two months of their relationship.

Tezuka was about to go with another girl to release his frustrations of Ryoma into having sex on a girl when he remembered he and Ryoma agreed to go on a date today. He tested the girl saying he could not make it today and walked to the music room Ryoma said he was going to be at. It was thirty minutes before the meeting time.

"What is he doing there anyways? He is always at the music room before tennis club starts." thought Tezuka.

Tezuka entered the room and saw Ryoma playing the piano singing.

_What I know..._

_What I care..._

_Can't you please tell me why_

_Why would you betray me_

_Why would you say you love me Why you don't_

_You laugh with your friends saying you just don't care_

_All this time I love you were just words_

_You with your strong grasp holding somebody else_

_You never know when we will say goodbye_

_Goodbye to the love_

_Goodbye to us. ..._

* * *

Tezuka POV

I stood there with my jaw slightly opened I never knew my Ryoma could sing. Wait who sis he write this before I know he had past boyfriends before some serious some weren't. It made my jaw tightened when I think about someone else's hand on MY Ryoma. I widened my eyes. Did I just say my Ryoma? I see... .. I don't know how or when but I fell in love with him I sneaked my way towards him when I was completely behind him I wrapped my hands around his waist

He jumped a bit

"Oh bunchou ... It you" Ryoma said out loud

"We been dating for two months Echizen don't You think you should call me Kunimitsu" i responded back.

He stood there shell schocked.

* * *

Okay i don't want to many secrets revealed


	2. Chapter 2: What's going to happen next

HEY. last chapter was just a snnek peek into the sstory probaly for chapter 2. i hope you like this chapter more then the first one. i just want to thank FOR3V3R- M3 and Lysandera for being my first two followers. thank you guys oh also to everyone who viewed and visited oh and also please review please.

i do not own prince of tennis.

* * *

It was after nationals that you can find the Seigaku tennis team in Kawamura's sushi shop.

"Banzai!" yelled Momo and Eiji.

Everyone was celebrating with smiles on their face. Fuji looked around the room taking pictures here and there. Mostly of three certain people Tezuka, Echizen, and his lovable boyfriend, Takashi.

Currently Takashi and he were fighting. Fuji may not look it in the outside, but in the inside not only was he a nervous wreck but he was furious. He was not furious at Takashi though. He was mad at himself. What the tennis team (except Echizen, Takashi, and Kaidou) did to Echizen was horrible; he knew that for some time along with everyone else now. He looked over at Tezuka, where Echizen and he were sitting in the corner of the shop.

"Good thing Echizen wasn't there. It was bad enough for Inui and me that Kaidou and Takashi were there, but imagine the source of our plan was there. Poor, Tezuka. I know in the beginning of their relationship. I wonder if he will ever tell him," Fuji thought to himself.

* * *

With Tezuka and Ryoma:

Ryoma POV

I was with Mitsu. I was happy. But I couldn't but think over and over the questions I cannot help but think over.

"_Why did he do that to me? "_

"_Does he really love me?" or the one that I mostly care about,_

"_Was everything between me and him or between and the team just a big lie?" _

"RYOMA STOP!" I thought/yelled to myself.

Tonight. Just tonight forget what I overheard what the team say about me. Tonight is where I forget everything and be with my Mitsu.

I started playing with my necklace that says "K loves R forever." It's a necklace that Mitsu gave me for our 6 month anniversary.

Today will be my… I mean our last day in Japan. Tomorrow we will be leaving for America. But not just me, I also invited Karou and Takashi. They both said yes. We all agreed that we must get away from our soon to be ex-boyfriends. Otherwise we will all forgive them and continue loving them without them knowing that I know that they all used me to win nationals.

We all go to New York in America and will try out and be a regular in the tennis team in our new school. I will….

"Ryo-baby," a familiar sexy voice said cutting through my thoughts.

"Huh?" was my smart response. I looked up and saw Mitsu with his smile he only showed me.

_Is that smile fake too?_

Is that crossed my mind.

"You okay?" he asked

I nodded my head, "Yeah I am …"I said quickly looking back down to my Set A sushi dish. "Mitsu… can we leave please." I managed to say the words with a cracked voice though.

Mitsu looked at me, concern filled their eyes.

"Are you okay Ryo-baby? Are you tired? Are you okay or tired from your match?"

"Can you just take home, please?" I asked him, with pleading eyes. I know that wasn't like me I am usually cocky and have arrogance in my voice. But how can I be that with what I heard after nationals. Right now I just want to feel Mitsu bury deep inside me, his cum inside me, and most of all him hitting my prostate every single strength and every single thrust that he has.

Mitsu nodded his head, he stood up and then I did. He quickly wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his nice and lean chest. Inhaling and memorizing his sweet scent, trying to forget everything I've seen, everything I've kept a secret to myself, not to mention, what I've heard.

Mitsu cleared his throat. Almost instantly the cause took effect. Everything and everyone quickly became quiet.

"We're leaving. Thank you very much for today. Morning practice is cancelled. Afternoon practice is still going on though. Thank you very much for the food Kawamura-san." Mitsu said bowing to Takashi's dad. "Good night everyone. Good night Ryuuzaki-sensei" with a last bow to everyone we left, heading towards Mitsu's house.

Before we left I caught Karou and Takashi's eyes that said, "Trip/plan still in action?"

I nodded my head. Let this all just end…

* * *

thats all for this chapter. please tell me if i should continue this story or not beacuse i am kinda i mange to get a least 1 or more reviews or pms i will try to update another chapter by today or i will just update two tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Break up ( TxR)

The next day…

Tezuka POV

"Have you seen Ryoma?" I asked a distraught looking Fuji.

He shook his head from his position of him putting his head in the middle of his arms. You see…. Takashi and he just broke up last night. You can still tell Takashi still loves him by the way you look at him and vice versa, but Takashi is still upset with the team not to mention with Fuji. That's why he likes this. Sigh…. I will deal with this situation later. I still have yet to find Ryoma.

"Maybe he is up on the roof." I thought.

I passed by fan girls who drooled over my feet. Usually I will be the playboy and have sex with every single one of them. But ever since Ryoma and me started dating I stopped. Well… two months after we dated that's when I realized I fell in love with him. My Ryo-baby. I really really love him. I will not ever let go of him. Not even to someone else. Not ever.

As I was walking upstairs to the roof, I kept thinking. What will ever happen if Ryoma finds out what we did? That and similar questions ran throughout my brain. Sigh… I really wish I have an Aspirin. I smiled as I thought of something. I am not the one who needed it the most me and Ryoma did 5 rounds yesterday night. Ryoma was really into it. But I think he just did it to…. I don't know….. to feel reassured or something but yesterday was just amazing.

FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT

_Ryoma and me just got to my house, my mom quickly greeted us._

"_Welcome back Kunimitsu. Oh hello to you too Ryoma." My mom greeted us._

_Ryoma and me nodded our head. "We won't be needing dinner mother Ryoma and I just ate dinner at Takashi's sushi shop." My mom nodded her head and shooed us to my room. I love my parents and grandpa. I was so nervous of telling my parents about my relationship with Ryoma. But once I did I was curious why they looked relived when I told him. I let my curiosity take over and asked them about it. They just responded that they knew about me being a playboy and was about to punish me too but they noticed a change in me from the recent months I have been with Ryoma. They thought it was for the better and that was it. Even now I am still surprised at how well they have taken it. Even more surprising how my father and especially my grandfather, loving Ryoma. They loved his intelligence not to mention how he was interested in playing shoji with grandfather. He even won against him too. So far not even a lost. Not even my father and I are able to beat my grandfather._

**WARNING: **** YAOI SMUT AND LEMON COMING UP NEXT. SKIP IF OFFENDED OR JUST DON'T WANT TO READ IT.**

_Anyways Ryoma and I just entered my room. Quickly I pushed him against my bed and kissed him senseless he happily obliged. I made sure my door was locked. We don't even have to worry about us being loud since my grandfather bought me a sound proof system for me on my 14__th__ birthday. I was embarrassed when I got it but now I utterly grateful._

"_Mitsu… hurry…. Up" Ryoma said between breaths._

_I stripped him fully and me just my shirt. I looked at my Ryoma. Breathless and shivering from the cold air and the kisses we just shared. He wrapped his arms around me. And arched his back so his want with rub against mine. I kissed him again and liked down to his nipples. I started playing with the left one first. He moaned slightly. I licked my lips and started teasing him. I slid my finger on his inner thing and started rubbing it. _

"_Arggghhhh….. Please Mitsu hurry." Ryoma told me _

_I went down to his want and inhaled his scent before I took him with one take. He gasped when I started sucking him. I felt precum coming out and licked it away. _

"_Mitsu please…" Ryoma once again begged me._

_I quickly got out lube and poured it over my three fingers. I put one finger against his entrance and slowly entered. He moaned out "more" and begged me for faster so I did. I put three fingers in instead of two and went searching for his sweet spot that will make him see stars. _

"_Mitsu… oh yes please faster." He said. Then he moaned, "There Mitsu. There. Hit it again please." _

_I knew I found his sweet spot. I smiled and quickly went to work. Soon Ryoma started pushing against my fingers._

"_Mitsu I want more. I want….. "_

_I leaned towards him so I can whisper in his ear. _

"_What do you want Ryo-baby? Tell me what you want. And I will give it to you and much more." _

_He shivered and opened his mouth, "Mitsu I want you. I want you bury inside me. Please."_

_This time it was my turn to shiver. I growled and quickly stripped my pants down and pulled it away. I saw him staring at me. He rubbed his hands against my abs. _

"_Like what you see Ryo-baby" I asked him._

_He took his hands away and had a tint of pink on his cheeks. I missed the warmth of his hands on my abs. So I grabbed his hands and placed it back on my abs. I stared into his eyes._

"_It's okay. I am yours and I will always be yours. That is never ever going to change. You can touch me whenever or where ever you want." I saw him nod his head and continue to do what he was doing. _

"_Mitsu… Please this is not enough… I want you."_

_I grunted a yes and placed my lubricated dick at his entrance. I looked at him, "Are you sure Ryo-baby, I don't want to hurt you any more then you should be your not all that prepared yet?"_

_I saw a spark of betrayal in his eyes. I was surprised. Did he hear us? No…. that's impossible. He couldn't have. I made Inui sure of it._

"_It's okay Mitsu." Ryoma's voice cut through my thoughts."I just want to feel you and you alone please just make me all yours."_

_That's what did it. I felt myself grow bigger not to mention harder. I slowly entered him, not wanting to hurt him. I saw him open his eyes that I have noticed that he closed. He looked at him, his eyes was full of pain. I placed my hand on his cheek, and with my thumb I gently rubbed his cheek. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward. Making myself bury deeper in him. We both groaned; me groaning because I felt him tightened around me making me squirm and him groaning felling myself bury deeper inside of him. _

"_Mitsu… pl…please hurry… move…. Move inside me." _

"_Are….are you sure?" I said, even though all I wanted was to just thrust in him hard._

_He nodded his head. And that's where the adventure began. I thrust inside him and out. He pushed down to meet my thrusts. It was pure bliss I thought. _

"_M…..Mitsu I am almost there." He cried out._

"_Argh… hold on just a minute."I responded._

_As I thrust in him and out I started leaving marks everywhere on him; near his nipples, on his collar bone, and especially on his neck. I want to show everyone especially the club members that keep eyeing him that he is MINE. And MINE only. I just want to show the world that the prodigy Echizen Ryoma is mine and mine only._

_As we cummed together we called each other's name. Now that was pure bliss. I pulled out of him and he moaned slightly making myself get a little bit hard again._

_**Lemon ended**_

"_Mitsu, I really really love you." He said, eyes filled with tears. _

"_Ryo-baby I love you more than life itself."I reassured him._

_He looked up at me. It looked like he didn't believe a word I said. Before I can question him he rolled his hips against my semi-erection. There goes round two… After five more rounds of sex, we were finally spent. I laid his head on my chest and put my arms around him. We both slowly closed our eyes and fallen asleep._

FLASH BACK ENDED

* * *

I opened the door to the roof and liked I guessed Ryoma was up there.

I smiled, "Ryo- baby, there you are."I said to him walking up to him and wrapping my hands around his waist.

I was surprised and hurt also when I felt him push away from him. I saw the marks that I gave him last night and could not help but give out a small smile.

"Mitsu we need to talk." He told me. I was slightly scared but none the less I gave him a nod and full attention. Moments passed filled with silence while he composed himself. "I'm breaking up with you." He finally said. And he made his way towards the door.

I widened my eyes. And quickly grabbed his arm and forced him to look at me by grabbing his shoulders.

"Why? Did I do something wrong? Do you not want to be with me anymore?"I swallowed and quietly added, "Do you not love me anymore?"

He shook his head, "No Mit…. NO Tezuka-sempai" I flinched it hurt when he didn't call me the nickname he gave me. '"your wrong. I do love you ever since we started dating. Since day 1." He looked back down and looked back up at me and searched my eyes,""maybe a little before that too. You know since the beginning of our relationship I knew. I knew that you were cheating on me. I knew."I widened my eyes. He knew. "But I didn't think less of it because I thought you were having sex with those girls so you can replace me since we both knew I wasn't really ready for sex yet. And about two months later I kind of figured things changed between us. I thought you fall in love me like I fell in love with you. But yesterday when I told you guys I was going to buy Ponta. When I headed out the door I remember I forgot my wallet. And I overheard you guys talking. And guess what I heard." I gulped and I knew my face told my feelings. He found out Oh God. "Yeah that's right I heard everything, how you guys just pretend to be my friends so you can win nationals. How you took care of me and how you asked me out so I can earn my trust. Congrats you won you've done that." After saying that, he managed to get out my grasp and started going out the door.

I finally got of my state of shock and managed to grab him and pulled him against me I quickly wrapped my hands around him and tightened my grip as I spoke;

"Ryo-baby please listen to me. I did cheat on you and I really regret. I have been for a long time now. When I told you I love you all those times I meant every single time. I was going to tell you what I did what we did. I swear to you not only me but everyone regrets it, we really do see you as a friend and we truly regret I promi….. I swear to you." I said squeezing him harder.

He struggled and managed to get out of my grip. He looked at me tears already poking out of the corner of his eyes. "Tezuka. I would have believed those words if you told me before nationals. I wouldn't care even if you told me right before my match, but you didn't. Not to mention you just told me because I caught and told you. I don't think I can forgive you. Maybe later or maybe never. I don't know anymore. Not even the rest of the regulars, the only ones I know who I can trust Is Karou and Takashi."I cringed he was already calling them by their first name, I felt sadness overwhelm me and a spurge of jealousy (even though I knew that wasn't the time). "I want to tell you before I told sensei but I'm leaving the team and school today." I looked at him

"No Ryoma please don't leave me." I begged him

He shook his head, "I can't deal with this. Sorry Mitsu." he walked toward me gently cupped my face in his small hands and tiptoe to kiss me. The kiss was gentle and sweet. That I just wanted to be like that forever. I felt him slip something in my right hand and another thing in my left hand. "I love you Mitsu a lot too. I am going to miss you. Goodbye."

I heard a door slam and I was still stood where Ryoma left me. I looked at my right hand and I saw the same necklace that matched mine that I gave him for our 6 month anniversary. My left hand was an envelope that seemed was filled with a bunch of papers.

I snapped out of it and ran back inside to catch up to Ryoma. I looked around the hallways I didn't see him. The bell rang

"Damn!" I cursed.

I made my way through the drooling girl, and some fan girls and boys. And sat in my seat in class 3-A. I watched the teacher come in, greet us, and started the lesson. I really needed to catch up to Ryoma.

Sigh…. I can't wait for after school and afterschool practice. That's when I can confront Ryoma.

* * *

Okay i try to make a new update again today so please review becasue i dont know how my story is. Is it good or what? or should i stop?


	4. Chapter 4: authors note

AUTHORS NOTE:

i am so sorry i can not post another update right now i some how lost the document i need to find it i promise i wiil update as soon i can thank you very much and so sorry. thanks for everyone who reviewd and gave me advice to make my writing better i apreciate it. also i want to say please viewers can you review please i love to hear your opioion about my story thank you very much.


	5. Chapter 5: Break up (TxF)

Fuji POV

"Have you seen Ryoma today?" Tezuka asked me.

I shake my head from my position of having my head laying in my crossed arms. I didn't want anyone to see my puffy eye lids. I heard footsteps growing farther and farther away, until I couldn't hear them anymore. I still couldn't believe it;

FLASH BACK TO LAST NIGHT;

_I waited until everyone left the sushi shop to talk to Takashi. I knew he was mad. Who wouldn't be? You find out you team mates (Except Kaidou and Ryoma) and your boyfriend were planning since day 1 to get rid of Ryoma when he wins his match._

_Anyways when everyone left, and his dad went upstairs I knew it was time to talk._

_He looked at me waiting for me to speak, I licked my lips._

"_Takashi I know what we were doing wrong and I can't say that it never happened and we just were kidding around that will be a lie. But I can honestly say that I regret it and so does everyone else. Not to mention Tezuka, he feels horrible about it." I finally spoke up, not looking at him in the eyes._

_I felt his presence in front of me, yet I dint look up. He grabbed my chin and lifted it up. I opened my eyes to show him my blue orbs. He didn't say anything. Silence filled the room. The silence was killing me. What do I do?_

"_Syuu….. Honestly I can't believe you and the others will do this to Ryoma. I honestly can't. You have no idea how much pain you guys caused. Not to mention Karou and me. I can't forgive you Syuu. I am sorry." _

_What….? He can't forgive me. "A-are you breaking up with me?"_

_Takashi didn't say anything, but I swear I saw a slight nod from his head. He kissed me and licked my lips asking for entrance. How can I not give it to him? This is our last kiss. I closed my eyes and I opened my lips for hi, he inserted his tongue and both of ours fought for dominance. I felt tears on my cheeks. I opened my eyes once more I realized it wasn't only my tears but it was also Takashi's tears spilling in my cheek. I sobbed and sobbed on his shirt when we broke out of our deep kiss. I felt a cold metal thing around my neck before I lost all consciousness. _

_END OF FLASH BACK_

_That's how I found myself in my own bed this morning with bloodshot/ swollen eyes. Good thing I hardly open my eyes anyway. _

_Maybe if I talk to Ryoma and Takashi after school I might me be able to fix this._


	6. Chapter 6: Break up ( I x K )

**INUI POINT OF VIEW**

I couldn't think straight. It's like my data and information couldn't enter my brain. What did Karou say? I know that what Tezuka, Fuji, and I (Who planned mostly everything) did was horrible, but I didn't imagine I would lose Karou.

"Why?" I managed to say. "Why Karou?"

He closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks. I quickly placed my hands on his cheeks and used my thumbs to wipe them away. He stared at me in the eyes and quickly looked away. He gulped, "Sada, I can't imagine what Ryoma is feeling right now. He was betrayed by both his friends and his boyfriend. He was hurt badly. You shouldn't see him; he was crying and crying his eyes out. Considering what his mother did to him, no wonder. He was upset for a reason." Karou softly whispered. I had to lean forward a bit, but none the less I heard him.

"What did Ryoma's mom do to him?" I wondered, but I knew none enough not to ask anything.

I opened my mouth but he caught me off with a kiss. He never initialed a kiss before. For some reason my heart and my instincts told me to keep and deepened the kiss. So I did. He moaned slightly. I love Karou like this when he would get all feisty, shy and none the less horny with just a kiss. Me, only me; I will make sure of it, will be the only one to taste how Karou tasted like. I slid my hand under his shirt and quickly started playing with his erect nipples. We didn't go all the way since it was his house, and his mom will be coming back in less than 15 minutes.

Anyways both Karou and me quickly undid our belts and slid down our pants. I grabbed both our erections and rubbed them together. He buckled up and put his hands around my neck I slid one hand around his waist keeping him balanced. I pushed myself upward along with him. Causing my ball sack rub his opening.

"Sada!" he cried out.

We kept going and going. Not once did I enter, and not once did he say to put it in like he usually did. We both came hard, spluttering our cum all over his room., crying each other's name.

"Karou…."I stated.

He quickly put his pants away and handed me something. It w as something I gave him, long ago. It was a ring. A ring that marked him mine. He gave it to me. 100% it means he no longer thinks that. I gulped.

"Karou..." I began to say, "don't tell me...'

Before I can continue his mom came over. She looked at me surprised to see me. This is a first. I felt an itch. An itch to get my notebook, and write this down. She gave Karou I can't describe and turns to me and asked, "Are you staying for dinner Sadaharu?"

I looked back down at the ring and looked at Karou who licked his lips, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No thanks Mrs. Karou; I have to go I need to stop by with Fuji anyways (which wasn't a lie). I saw Karou flinch at the corner of my eyes. I knew that he hated me going to Fuji or Tezuka's house. It makes him jealous. I smile a small smile.

"At least I know he still loves me." I thought.

Mrs. Kaidou just nods her head, "Say hi to your mother for me."

This time I nod my head and gave her a slight bow, "Sure thing, Mrs. Karou. Tell Mr. Kaidou I said hi."

"yep." She responded and left to put the groceries away.

I went to the front door. Took my slippers off and put on my shoes. Karou was behind me. I stood up and walked toward him. He tensed a little, but didn't move away.

I hugged him and gave him a hug. He returned it to me. I brush my fingers through the back of his head and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. "Goodbye Karou" I whisper to him in his ear. He shivered a little from the whisper. I gave him another kiss and a slight squeeze on his hand and left. Before I exited though I did say, "I am, truly am sorry Karou. And I do love you too. Now and forever.

I didn't turn around but I did hear him say, "I know you are but that isn't enough. I love you too. More than you will ever know."

The only thing I heard was a door closing behind me slowly. Just like my heart.

… slowly dying

**THE NEXT DAY **

It took me all night but I figured if I wait afterschool. Maybe just maybe I could fix things.

I just need to talk to Karou.

I just need to talk to Tezuka.

I just need to talk to Ryoma.

I just need it to be after school already.


	7. Chapter 7: After school

3rd person POV

After school…..

It was already afterschool, Tezuka, Fuji, and Inui walked in the court all depressed. They all just got dumped by their boyfriends. Everyone In the club knew not to mess with them, judging by their faces.

_**SLAM!**_

Everyone's head whipped to the side to see the cause of the sound and they see Echizen, Kaidou, and Kawamura heading out of Ryuuzaki-sensei. Ryuuzaki-sensei following behind them, clutching three papers in her right hand.

"Everyone gather around." She yelled.

Slowly but yet quickly everyone gathered around.

"What the hell did you do to them?" she asked pointing to the three.

"It was nothing sensei we just wanted to leave that's all." Echizen said trying to calm the raging sensei.

Ryuuzaki whipped her head to Echizen. "So you're telling me, you three suddenly up this morning and decided to quit the tennis team and move to America."

"_**WHAT!"**_ everyone yelled

"You're leaving Echizen? That is so not cool. You to Kawamura-sempai? What is going to happen to the sushi shop? What about you Viper? You three aren't like this?" momo asked them.

"Fsshhh…. Since when did you care about me not to mention Ryoma…. Peach-butt." Kaidou responded to Momo

"Karou" Inui said stepping up to plate, "Please don't this. Please stay here beside us. Beside me. Please don't leave me."

"I agree with him also Takashi. Please don't leave…. "Fuji said

"Ryo-baby, we all regret it. Please let us show it to you just don't leave… please….. don't leave me please."

The three boys looked at their exes with tearful eyes. And shook their head, without a word they grabbed their stuff and left the tennis court.

WITH THE TENNIS CLUB:

"Can someone please tell me what happened." Ryuuzaki asked as she watched Kikiuramaru cry on Ooshi.

"I think I can explain sensei." Momo said.

Ryuuzaki nodded her head. As Momo explained, Ryuuzaki could not believe her ears. How can they do that to poor Ryoma? He didn't have a clue of what was going on and now…. Oh god I can't imagine what he's going to be like.

"You guys really did it this time! You have no idea what have you done!"Ryuuzaki screamed at the regulars.

"Sensei I think I can speak for everyone, we all feel horrible about being jerks and bastards to Ryo-baby but I don't think….."Tezuka began to say.

"No Tezuka you don't understand the situation. Haven't you ever wondered why Ryoma's mom never is home, Momo. Or why he had all those bruises in the beginning of the year, Tezuka."

Both boys nodded their head.

"It's true when Ryoma started middle school he was always with bruises and I remember one time he missed one whole month of school because he was hospitalized," Tezuka answered.

"But what does that have to do with Ryoma, sensei?" Momo asked.

"His mother abused him since his father started his manager career. She got jealous of Ryoma stealing all of his attention from her. One day she snapped, too bad it was Jirou's birthday. He was late from work that day. She lost it she beat her up to a pulp, good thing someone or should I say somebodies came and quickly saved him from her grasp. Lucky too otherwise she would have choked him to death." Ryuuzaki-sensei said with a faraway look in her eyes. "Jirou quickly asked for a divorce and the judge agreed and claimed Jirou full custody of Ryoma."

"What happened to Ryoma" Tezuka asked.

Ryuuzaki sighed, "Ryoma during this time was in a coma. He was legally in a coma for two days when he woke up he was bruised up and full of cuts luckily no broken bones this time. He worked hard to get back in shape for 3 weeks and he managed to come back good as new."

"Did you not know this, Tezuka?" Inui asked him.

Tezuka thought for a second.

"He should, Ryoma said he did." Ryuuzaki claimed.

Tezuka eye widened from a distance memory that just came to him.

"I remember when I was walking with him to the tennis shop to get his strings on his racket fixed and he was telling me something. But it was during the time I thought he was just a brat so I wasn't listening toh him." Tezuka gritted his teeth in anger, "God I'm such an idiot."

Inui and Fuji were also gritting their teeth. It was their fault as much as it was Tezuka, they all created the idea of using Ryoma to win nationals but the idea of Ryoma having such a past crossed their mind.

They all looked at each other and the idea of following their loved minds all struck them at the same time. So with that Tezuka, Inui, and Fuji silently walked towards the clubroom, not caring that their sensei was calling them.

* * *

next chapter will be will tell us what happens with Ryoma, Karou, and Takashi


	8. Chapter 8: AN

Lot of people are pm-ing me saying all this things. How I should stop writing yaoi and how people who read it is a disgrace a few words to tell them. Who the hell are you for telling me all these things I pretty sure I said in the summary if you're a yaoi hater don't read. So d me a favor and grow some spine and balls and leave me alone and if your like this with other people who like yaoi well….. **NOTE** to yaoi readers and lovers who the hell gives you this crap ignore them they are not even worth it. They are just jealous that they cant express their love to anything like we can. Plus I am pretty sure this is like cyber bullying and its people like you yaoi haters that write or say these things about us that a lot of my favorite authors don't write anymore and I am pretty sure I speak for everyone that loves yaoi that to just shut and keep you comments to yourself

End of message

P.S please leave a review if you agree with this massage please leave a review

P.S.S I am so sorry I haven't update any of my stories I finally was released from the hospital from my surgery and pneumonia that I recently had so i been busy of catching up with my hmwk and other things I need to do…. Um… what else…. Oh I will try to update as soon as I can just review in any of my stories of which one u want me to update soon

P.S.S.S I recently made up of my mind I will take messages or reviews of stories you want me to write for you just send me a summary or a review or whatever of the thing yours want to include in the story and I will say I write it but the whole idea belongs to the said sender but there's rules

It has to be a one shot

It cannot be girl and boy pairing especially Ryoma and Sakuno and it cannot be momo and Ryoma paring

It has to be Ryoma with any Ot6 characters or it can be Ot6 too

People who don't want to just tell me which summary you like better


End file.
